The goal of the Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core is to promote innovative multidisciplinary research related to mobility, balance and aging. The P/ESC manages the process of promotion, application, review, award and monitoring for Pilot/Exploratory Studies and Developmental projects. Priorities for awards include relevance to the OAIC theme, potential for independent funding, new multidisciplinary collaboration and translational potential. Additional priorities for Development Projects are potential to advance research methods in the area of mobility, balance and aging, degree of innovation and potential for incorporation into OAIC future studies. In order to make the most efficient use of resources, projects that serve as add-ons to existing funded studies are encouraged. Proposed first year pilot studies include PES-i: Role of NF-kB in stem cells in aging, PES-2: Pre-operative treatment with electrical stimulation enhances aged muscle regenerative capacity and return to functional mobility post-operatively, PES-3 Investigation into the Mechanisms of Symptom Relief with Forward Flexion in Older Patients with Spinal Stenosis and PES-4:Variability, Stability and Smoothness of Walking.